


Tells

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: There's an almost infinite amount of ways to have a Halloween party, but unfortunately for Kiyohime, one of the onlywrongways to do it was forced on them, and she has to make things right.





	Tells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> I didn't know what name to use for the protag so I used Ritsuka Fujimaru.

"That girl has no taste. Using real blood for decoration and poisoned pies for food? In your presence? Tacky." Kiyohime removed her hands from a mixing bowl full of dough.

Ritsuka stared at the kitchen. There were hardly any Chaldea staff, which left Romani, Mash, and Ritsuka in charge of handling their own chores for the building. Servants tended to stay out of the kitchen. Kiyohime, of all people, was hogging the entire space with pots of boiling water, floured pans, mixing bowls of vegetables, and more pastries and sweets than either of them could eat.

"You didn't like that kind of event, right? You wouldn't bathe in the suffering and screams of others," Kiyohime said, not acknowledging Ritsuka's hesitation.

"Kiyohime... What're you doing?"

"Making you a proper ordinary Halloween party." Kiyohime stepped back from the countertop.

"You're doing everything yourself."

"I can do it all. I've already done most of the work. Check the room next door," Kiyohime said as she crouched to take a pie out of the oven.

Ritsuka slipped out and creaked the door open to the other room. Banners and paper decorations hung on the walls, wordless but showing off black, orange, and purple colors mixed into drawings of mystical creatures. Pumpkins sat on the tables and floor, twinkling. When she approached and inspected them, she didn't find any wires, and there weren't any candles in them, either. The entire room was filled and overflowing with decorations, really, but Ritsuka could only take them in one at a time, and the pumpkins stood out.

"What are the pumpkins? They don't have candles or lightbulbs," Ritsuka said to Kiyohime.

"Pure magic, obviously. I mean, the pumpkins aren't, but the lights are magical. I don't need a _grail_ to set a party full of magic." Kiyohime scoffed.

"Oh. Well, that's really cool!"

"Thank you. You see, it's all I ever want, your praise." Kiyohime washed her hands. "Is it so hard to do more often for your wife?"

Instead of reacting, Ritsuka scratched the back of her head.

Kiyohime grabbed a small chocolate cookie off a warm pan and handed it to her. "All I ever think about is you, and how to make your life easier, how to make you happy."

Ritsuka stuffed it into her face. The sweet deep taste filled her mouth, and before she could swallow, Kiyohime handed her a glass of milk.

Kiyohime sighed, but her voice didn't carry any exasperation, only soft from fondness. "What's your favorite kind of candy? I'll try to make it."

"Anything with peanut butter. Or sour. Or just chocolate."

"So, almost anything," Kiyohime said.

"What kind of party are you planning, though? If it's just in that one room, that sounds kind of small."

Ritsuka managed to finish her sentence without interruption, but Kiyohime sealed off the end and exit with her mouth, kissing Ritsuka with a soft touch.

"I'm not inviting every single servant of yours. That's too many." Kiyohime placed her hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "Oh, but if you don't want anyone at all, that's fine, too."

"No, let's invite people. I'm sure Romani and Mash would love to join," Ritsuka said.

By the forced teeth in Kiyohime's sudden smile, Ritsuka knew she didn't want anyone. Kiyohime lowered her mouth to Ritsuka's neck, softening again.

Ritsuka tried to speak again, but instead of being able to deliver anything in a calm voice, she devolved into a surprised mumble. Finally she convinced herself to walk away, disguising her intention with a reach to another cookie.

"Is something wrong? Or...do you really just want another cookie," Kiyohime said, trailing off flatly.

Ritsuka bought herself a few moments by eating and chewing. "You know," she began, and already Kiyohime's mood dropped.

"What?"

"You haven't been calling me husband lately, thank god, but I was wondering...why do you say it in the first place? Did we already get married or something when I didn't notice?"

Ritsuka prepared herself for anything, and she shielded herself with her arms, but Kiyohime burst out laughing.

"No," Kiyohime said after choking down a few laughs. "Our marriage will be a very extravagant, important affair. You'll know when it happens."

"Can I at least get a warning?"

"Oh it won't be a _surprise_." Kiyohime frowned. "But do you really want to know? I guess you were surprised when I declared love the first time we met. It was both a confession and a way to drive everyone else off."

"A confession?" Ritsuka asked in a slight stammer. "Really? Right away? I almost thought that was a joke."

"No, it was every bit intentional. Only a serious wife would care about the small things."

"Uh, do you have to keep calling us husband and wife?"

"Yes," Kiyohime insisted. "How else will I say you're mine?"

"By calling me wife? Honey? Sweetie?"

"I'll call you my wife too, then."

Ritsuka closed her eyes, almost hesitating to agree but reluctant to push her luck. "Please."

"And my love for you only grows each day. See? It's a good thing I knew to love you right away," Kiyohime said.

"You gave me a heart attack in the beginning."

"Isn't it a true love when it starts as love and only grows? No pining and fumbling. You're clearly mine, and a love where we never get bored with each other is special," Kiyohime continued to crow. "No honeymoon phase. Unless it's forever."

"I'm starting to not even understand what you're saying," Ritsuka said. "But you've said 'mine' a couple times. Is that a dragon thing, like hoarding?"

"I don't hoard!" Kiyohime crossed her arms. "I barely keep anything. I have you and no one else. That's almost insulting."

"Sorry, sorry!" Ritsuka stepped forward and hugged her. "But if it makes you feel any better, I _like_ dragons."

"Hm. Good."

"Hoard me."

"Now you're the one who's joking." Kiyohime smiled, though, and she lowered her mouth again for another kiss.

Ritsuka had to wonder if Kiyohime had ever doubted she loved her back. She couldn't remember when she first started to reciprocate, and it never felt like Kiyohime acted proud or victorious when she finally realized that happened, it was as if she was comfortable all along. It had to take a special kind of faith to believe Ritsuka was going to love her right from the start, even through the times Ritsuka tried to ignore her.

Sometimes Ritsuka forgot Kiyohime was a berserker.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
